1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flush toilet mechanisms, and more particularly to an apparatus which automatically closes the toilet cover after each flush.
2. Description of Related Art
The desirability of maintaining the seat and cover of a toilet in a closed position after each flush has been well established. This closed configuration of the cover not only presents a more tidy appearance, but also insures that female toilet users are not inadvertently exposed to the hazards of sitting on an open toilet.
A great number of prior art devices have been shown in prior art to disclose such devices and apparatus for this purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,989 to McGrail discloses a device for automatically lowering a toilet seat and/or lid, when the flushing handle of a toilet is actuated. Lawrence, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,593, teaches an automatic closure for toilet seats employing weight-driven cords or cables for lowering the toilet seat upon flushing the toilet.
A toilet flushing arrangement designed to keep the seat and cover in the closed position is taught by Metzger in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,810. Lavender, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,897, teaches a toilet seat lowering device comprising a trip wire attached to the toilet flush crank arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,700 to Genesse teaches an automatic toilet lid closer with an arm pivotally attached to a mounting pedestal attached to a side of a toilet water tank. MacKenzie teaches an apparatus for lowering toilet seat and toilet lids automatically mounted on the water tank of a conventional toilet in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,838.
An apparatus for raising and lowering a toilet lid utilizing weights, one of which is located in the toilet tank is taught by Dias in U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,985. Dysle teaches an automatic seat lowering system in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,754 wherein the mounting assembly is in communication with the water line of the toilet for effecting lowering of the seat upon flushing. Hernandez, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,600 teaches a device for automatically manipulating a toilet lid wherein an actuator associated therewith pivots said structure in response to lowering of the water level in the toilet tank.
Additional prior art patented teachings for more dissimilar devices intended to serve the same overall function are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,826 to Kapp        U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,664 to Johnson        U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,866 to Hibbs        U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,216 to Trayer, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,318 to Jaskiewicz        U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,260 to Piper        U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,524 to Veal        U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,814 to Denys        U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,766 to Schumacher        U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,478 to Armstrong        U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,904 to McWilliams        U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,938 to Anderson        U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,843 to Robello        U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,342 to Maake        U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,574 to Mayyak        U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,764 to Andersen        